darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
30
Roger finds it hard to believe David tried to kill him; David denies everything until Burke produces the bleeder valve. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. A brewing storm buffets the Great House on Widows' Hill and angry spirits out of the dim past seem to pound against its walls, demanding admission. There is no sound in the house, nothing but the echo of thunder and the whine of the rising wind, yet the emptiness seems alive, alive with fear and tension that build on a single terrifying fact: I am alone. Victoria sees a cloaked and ephemeral figure. Roger has arrived but is completely lacking interest in David's whereabouts. Roger names David and Burke as the two people who dislike him most. Victoria spills the beans about David's murder attempt. Roger disbelieves her at first. David looks for the bleeder valve in Burke's couch, but he can't find it. Burke takes him back to Collinwood. Later Victoria tells her story about David and showed him the evidence. Roger finally believes her and tells Victoria it's true that David and Roger had arguments he never liked the boy Roger never pretended he did but to deliberately Victoria never knew what monsters they create do they. Burke arrives with David, says he found David wandering about 15 minutes ago. Roger takes his son into the next room and tells him that he knows about the bleeder valve. David tries to blame the whole thing on Victoria. Roger doesn't believe him and flatly tells him so. Meanwhile, Burke advises Victoria to leave again, just as Roger asks Victoria to repeat her accusations to David. Burke watches as Roger and Victoria confront David. Burke produces the bleeder valve. Memorable quotes : Roger: Now, that's a combination, isn't it? My son and Burke Devlin, the two people in this world I dislike the most. : Victoria: Mr. Collins, you have no reason to dislike Burke Devlin. Roger: That's funny Ms. Winters I don't know if i should thank you or to hate for this. ----'Roger': When a boy tries to kill his own father there's no help for him, no help at all. ---- : Burke: (about the grandfather clock) What strange sights it must have seen in its day. Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * MPI's Collector's Series Volume 6 VHS cuts off the last few credits of this episode before they're completed. Story * Burke comments that the grandfather clock in the foyer is over 200 years old, and was probably the first piece of furniture placed in Collinwood. * As a child, Burke once sneaked onto a coastal freighter bound for Boston. * David says he's never had a dog. This fact will later be contradicted by his mother in episode 153. * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria gets trapped in the drawing room during a power outage. The doors open to reveal a silhouetted figure during a flash of lightning. It's never made clear whether it was really Roger, who had just returned home, or in fact a ghost. Bloopers and continuity errors * Opening scene in the dark, Vicky lights a match and then throws it into an ALREADY burning fireplace. Odd. * Actor Louis Edmonds calls Carolyn "Caroline." * After the final act fades to black, a loud cough is heard on the soundtrack. * Either Louis Edmonds or David Henesy forget their lines in their conversation together and one is feeding the other his lines. * In the end credits, "Ohrbach's" is spelled "Orhbach's". End credits announcements * Watch an all-star team of last season's top college critters pitted against the national football league champion in the college all-star football game. It's a sports special tonight at ten, nine o'clock central time on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 30 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 300030